1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and a related computer system, and more particularly, to an input device integrating a stylus and a keyboard and a related computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, portable electronic devices are widely used in every field. A large quantity of data is communicated, processed, and stored in digital data format, thus computers used for reading and accessing data have become very important tools. Especially portable computers such as notebooks and personal digital assistants (PDAs), which by their small size, lightness, and portability, help users to search, browse, and store various kinds of data at anytime at any place. Therefore, portable computers have become one of the most important digital data platforms and the focus of much development. Concerning portable computers, both compactness and usability of the human input interface are emphasized; therefore a touch panel is used as part of the man machine interface (MMI). When a user touches or presses on the touch panel, the touch panel can sense the position or even the strength of the stress and control the computer according to the associated command.
However there is still a need for conventional keyboards such as typing. For example, Taiwan patent publication no. 00584241 discloses a portable and detachable keyboard of a small size so that there is no need to install an internal keyboard on the portable electronic device. But it is still inconvenient for portability and cost of the external keyboard. There is a need to design a convenient keyboard input device collocating with a portable electronic device.